Spinned Fate
|date = March 26, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = }} Spinned Fate is a sequel to Shifted Fate. It involves adding the principles of Inverted Fate to Storyspin to create an AU where the characters in their spinned placements retain their personalities from their original placement. This AU is not to be confused with Inverted Spin, as that is something else. Backstory After having created Shifted Fate, Frisk became bored again with their new world and decided to reset again. But as before they reset differently and so create a new AU where the characters are switched around again. As before, Frisk forgets all they know about how to traverse the Underground and so have to remember. The characters are moved about but retain their original personalities. Character Changes * As with Storyspin, the characters in this AU are in their spinned roles. ** The Annoying Dog/Papyrus are the Empty One/Soulless Angel ** Undyne is the Caretaker ** Asriel is the Recluse ** Asgore is the Judge ** Toriel is the Ambitious ** Mettaton is the Captain of the Guard ** Napstablook is the Royal Scientist ** Chara is the Celebrity ** Alphys is the Monarch ** Sans is the Fallen * Characters retain their attitudes and personalities from Undertale, as well as make different choices. * As with Shifted Fate, Asriel uses both his Flowey and Asriel personalities and traits. * The Annoying Dog appears in all the places they would originally be seen in Undertale, as well as new places. Frisk Again the human Frisk decided that they were bored of the old timeline and decided to have a bit of change. Frisk reset as they did before and, as before, changed the world and lost their knowledge. They soon find out that their best friends from before have all changed places again, and so bring a new and fun experience to be had. The Annoying Dog A lazy, annoying dog who loves to steal things, the Annoying Dog is the soul of Papyrus infused into a dog of immense god-like abilities. On meeting Frisk, the Annoying Dog steals their HP and is only frightened away by Undyne when she comes leaping in. He appears again on Frisk's adventure to steal various other things around the Underground. Themes: Your Annoying Friend (Your Best Friend), Undyne Seeing that Queen Alphys struggled to put in place laws about killing humans, the ex-queen Undyne decided to leave her and headed to the Ruins to attempt to capture any humans first hand. Her eye was lost when the soul of Justice shot Undyne in self-defense. Undyne then patrolled the Ruins, waiting for a human to arrive and to capture them and add to the collected human souls. When she meets Frisk, she goes in to attack, only stopped by the Annoying Dog, who keeps her at bay throughout the Ruins. On finally reaching her fish-shaped home, Undyne finally fights Frisk at the door to the rest of the Underground in classic hero style but is persuaded to stop when Frisk convinces her that they pose no threat. Instead of traditional robes, Undyne simply wears a suit of armor and her casual clothes. Themes: Beaten Down (Fallen Down), Completely Necessary Tension (Unnecessary Tension), Spearache (Heartache) Asriel The ghost, Asriel, is the grumpy, negative goat kid who glides around the Ruins to watch if any humans fall down, so they can have a go at taking their soul. Unfortunately, as a ghost, Asriel cannot truly defeat Frisk and so gets annoyed with them instead. On their first meeting, Asriel attacks but to no avail, uttering his favorite line, 'kill or be killed,' and only stops fighting when Frisk persuades them to stop trying to attack. Themes: Goat Fight (Ghost Fight) Asgore Although of royal descent, Asgore Dreemurr was not inline for the throne and so is just a humble citizens of the Underground. He lives in Snowdin with his wife Toriel; the couple have an interesting relationship filled with both hugs and arguments alike. Asgore is well known around Snowdin as a respectable member and is known for being nearly as kind as his wife, giving flowers and spreading cheer to his fellow monsters. He is not a sentry, although supports the Royal Guard's work, and instead has a station to sell his special golden flowers specific for making tea. At Grillby's, his usual order is any tea available and his food of choice is rather snail or cinnamon-butterscotch pie. When he meets Frisk, Asgore greets them as a friend despite feeling a sense of duty to capture their soul. Themes: Howdy! (sans.) Toriel As a naturally caring individual, Toriel has no intention of joining the Royal Guard but instead turns her attention to looking after the Underground's residents. She goes about Snowdin Town and knocks on doors to give her various pies and bakes to her fellow monsters and does her share of keeping the town tidy. When Frisk enters Snowdin, Toriel instantly decides to care for them, which is the opposite of what Asgore initially wants, and gives them a thorough guide to how to traverse Snowdin and avoid the Royal Guard. She purposefully sets puzzles around Snowdin to be slow and unprogressive to try and keep the human from getting past Snowdin, where there is more danger. Eventually, she is forced to confront Frisk at the end of Snowdin Town to try one last time to convince them to stay out of dangers way but lets Frisk pass after being proven that they are ready to survive. She is still a boss monster and wears a scarf and mittens. Themes: Hearttrousle (Bonetrousle) Mettaton Glamorous Captain of the Royal Guard, Mettaton, sets up a series of action-filled TV shows staring him playing various heroic roles. Having asked his cousin Napstablook to create him a body worthy of a hero, and so was given a robotic body to possess. From their Mettaton rose as the Captain of the Royal Guard and began using the members as actors for his action shows. Soon a resort was built by the star's home in Quiet Water and so a multitude of fans would flock to see live shows about humans perishing to Mettaton. When Frisk enters Waterfall, each of their encounters with Mettaton are parts of his new series, 'Hunting Humans with a Killer Robot.' At their final encounter at the end of Waterfall, Mettaton spares Frisk only because they managed to run away and leave Mettaton busy signing autographs of his fans. Mettaton's attacks replace spears with legs, as well as other attacks. Themes: Mettaton (Undyne), It's Run Time! (Run!), Legs of Glamour (Spear of Justice), Battle Against the Power of NEO (Battle Against a True Hero) Napstablook When Napstablook became a royal scientist after showing his skills in inventing advanced music software, his cousin Mettaton asked him to build a body for him, which he did. Napstablook remained mostly quiet as Royal Scientist, not trying to get in the way of anybody and sticking to his music. During the determination experiments, the amalgamates were formed but were not kept hidden when Mettaton paid a visit to his cousin and found them locked in the True Lab. He was also responsible for the creation of Chara. When Napstablook meets Frisk in the laboratory, they agree to help them on their way, but constantly feel as if they've let them down. Themes: Napstablook (Alphys) Chara As a celebrity, Chara prefers to create shows about thrillers or horror, as it's her genre of choice. However, she also does shows for more normal things such as news report, cooking and of course quizzes (but all seem to relate back to the one genre). Having become a star after being saved by Napstablook after an attack from other monsters to get her soul, Chara became a cyborg celebrity. In her shows, she says hello to her brother Asriel and teases him on air, much to his annoyance. Chara also has a relationship with Toriel and Asgore, who cared for her when she entered the Underground and are proud of on air. When she meets Frisk, Chara will attack but gives them many ways to escape or get by as they see a lot of themselves in them. Themes: It's Time To Strike Back! (It's Show Time!), Metal Cutter (Metal Crusher), Life Report (Live Report), Knife Report (Death Report), Stabbed by Knives (Death by Glamour) Alphys Queen Alphys once lived with Queen Undyne before the two began questioning what to do about fallen humans. While Undyne wanted to defeat humans, Alphys wanted to route for them and befriend them. This distinction meant Undyne left to go to the Ruins and Alphys was left alone. She decided to pretend to want to kill humans and ordered the Royal Guard as such but only so that she could befriend them. But when six humans fell into the Underground, they were all killed before anything could be done to stop it. By the time Frisk falls into the Underground, Alphys has a great guilt on her shoulders over the death of the rest of the humans and does all she can to try and give Frisk better chances, but breaks down when they reach the castle and she finally decides to do her duty. She still adores Anime and had statues of her favorite characters dotted around the Underground. Themes: ALPHYS (ASGORE) Papyrus Before, Sans and Papyrus were royals along with Alphys and Undyne and the four had a close circle of friendship. The four monarchs ruled until Sans and his brother decided to try and travel through the barrier, which only led in their deaths. After being experimented on with determination by Alphys on a visit to the Lab, he became the annoying dog. The dog had rolled around in his dust and so when experimented on was possessed with his spirit. On collecting the six human souls, Papyrus takes his true form and challenges Frisk to a puzzle test extraordinaire. His attacks use various spaghetti, bone and dog related attacks, as well as his own Gaster Blasters (to replace the Hyper Death ones). After his battle on Pacifist, he breaks the barrier and goes back to being a dog and scampers away into the Underground. Themes: Puzzles and Pasta (Hopes and Dreams). Sans As a narrator, Sans is incredibly lazy at doing his job and often falls asleep in the middle of sentences. Sans' is a skeleton ghost who died after Papyrus and him decided to capture humans from the surface, but died. Along Frisk's journey, Sans will lazily narrate for them. On Genocide however, Sans remains mainly silent, except for begging Frisk to stop and even fights the in their mind at the end of the route. Other Characters Muffet Having been unchecked by anyone in Hotland, with Napstablook not wanting to get in the way of anyone and Chara too busy with her TV shows, Muffet has been able to expand her spider influence and reaches on the Third and Second Floors of Hotland. Her spiders have made home across the area and the bake sale has grown in size with higher prices. All who pass are tempted to buy the bakes for the unfair prices and elevators are monitored by the spiders in search for customers. Muffet herself is not all too nice, as she has a negative attitude to those who refuse to pay or any who insult spiders. Monster Kid While he is infatuated with the Royal Guard Captain and superstar Mettaton, Monster Kid also has a large respect for Undyne, who he chats to through the Ruins Door, occasionally with Asgore as well, to talk about the Underground, drink tea and learn what is honorable and not. An avid fan of Mettaton's shows, Monster Kid rambles on about his favorite series and episodes to Frisk around Waterfall, but also says how Mettaton lacks the values that Undyne and Asgore talk to him about. Trivia * This AU is inspired by, obviously, Inverted Fate. * Despite the title of this AU being grammatically incorrect (Spun Fate is correct) the title will remain in its form as it appears and sounds better. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright